Friends With Benefits
by SiriuslySirius33
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Max and Fang are two high school students. They decided to try out being "friends with benefits". The only rule— 'don't fall in love with each other'. All they're looking for is some fun—they're sure it'll work out. Will it?
1. Chapter 1

'Fang,' Lissa said, snapping Fang out of his reverie. 'Honey, are you listening to me?'

'Of course, I am,' Fang said, looking down at her.

The truth was that Fang hadn't been listening to a word his girlfriend had been saying. He hadn't been listening to her much lately. He loved her, but it was honestly a bit tiring to hear her talking about her problems all the time. He knew good boyfriends always listened to their girlfriends' problems and blah, but Fang was now finding it a little hard to stand. As much as he tried to, he didn't really care if "Leah had worn the same skirt as hers" or if "her hairstylist had curled her hair instead of straightening it". Fang would have loved to talk about something different sometime. He had tried once or twice, but Lissa had just somehow turned the conversation around to herself. He'd given up. He wasn't one to try hard.

'Good,' she said, smiling. 'So I was saying—'

'Actually,' Fang said hastily, 'I have to meet Iggy now. He...uh, wanted help with his Algebra assignment.'

'But Fang…' Lissa pouted, 'it's a free period!'

'I know,' Fang said, 'and that's the only time I can help him.' He stood up. 'Sorry, babe. I'll see you later, okay?'

'Okay.' Lissa sighed. 'Bye.' She planted a kiss on his cheek.

'Bye,' he said, and turned around.

As he was about to leave, Lissa stopped him. 'Oh, Fang? You're coming for Ella's party right?'

Fang suppressed a groan. He'd forgotten about that. He wanted nothing more than to refuse. But he knew better—the last thing he wanted was to get into another fight with Lissa and hear about how he didn't love her anymore. 'Uh, yeah, I'll be there.'

Lissa smiled. 'Can't wait for you to see the sexy dress I've chosen.' She winked.

Fang grinned. 'Me neither,' he said.

'I don't get it,' Iggy said, shutting his locker. 'If you're not interested, why don't you just break up with Lissa?'

'It's not like I'm not interested,' Fang said. 'It's just that I need my space sometimes.'

Iggy rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, are you going tonight?'

'Do I have a choice?' Fang grimaced as they entered their English class. 'You would think I had better things to do with my life on a Friday night.'

They sat down on their respective seats. Just a minute or two after they had sat down, their teacher walked in.

'I heard Ella has a cousin who's going to join school.' Iggy said.

'Oh?'

'Yeah,' Iggy said. 'I think her name is Max or something. Honestly, I can't wait.'

Fang stared at Iggy. 'I thought you liked Ella.'

'Of course I like her.' Iggy said defensively. 'But there's no harm in flirting a bit. I wonder if she'll come for the party. I bet she's really hot. It must run in the family.'

'I don't think I'll be able to look at any other girl,' Fang sighed, leaning back against the wall. 'Lissa will do her nut if as much as glance at anyone else.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Max," Ella said, walking into her cousin's room. "Maximum! Wake up, please."

"Five…minutes…" Max grumbled incoherently. She lay on her bed amongst a tangle of sheets, drooling over her pillow. Her hair was a tangled mess around her head.

Ella sighed. "You are _so_ annoying! Come on, Max, get up! Mum has made pancakes."

Max's eyes shot open. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Get up, okay?" she said, turning around. "You have five minutes." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Max sat up groggily, wiping her wet chin. She looked around for her phone, still half asleep. As soon as she found it, she forced her eyes open and switched it on. She had one text from Vanessa, her friend back in her old town, but other than that, nothing. She fell back onto the bed and feel asleep again.

By the time Max finally reached downstairs, Dr. Martinez had already left for work and Ella had left for school. That reminded Max that she would have to start going to same school from next week. She groaned inwardly.

All of this would have never even happened if Max's mother had never remarried. Max's father had left her and her mother when she was just five years old. Still, Max was fine without him—till they had met Paul, of course. Paul and Max's mother worked together, they fell in love, blah blah—Max didn't even care. It seemed as though her mother didn't have a mind of her own anymore. If Paul says Max should skip her best friend's party to stay at home and study, Max should to it. If Paul says Max should babysit her baby sister instead of going out on a Saturday night like her friends do, Max should do it. If Paul says Max should go to live with her cousin instead of going with her parents and her step sister to LA, Max should do it.

Just thinking about it made Max want to rip her own arm off and hit herself with it.

But then again, Max told herself as she walked to the kitchen to hunt for food, living with your cousin is better than staying in that mad house. She loved Ella and her mother, Valencia Martinez. Dr. Martinez was the closest thing Max had to a mother (since her own mother had stopped behaving like one).

She impatiently pushed aside the thoughts of her mother and Paul. Thinking about all of that would not help her mood.

When Ella finally returned, she found Max lying on the couch, watching reruns of The Simpsons with a packet of Doritos.

"Why aren't you ready?" Ella asked her, horrified. "The party starts in about two hours, Max!"

Max turned around and stared at Ella. "Two hours," she repeated. "That's a lot of time, Ella."

"No it isn't!" Ella said. "Of course, it isn't. How will you manage choosing the perfect outfit, and styling your hair, and putting on make-up and—"

"Whoa, hold it," Max said, getting off the couch. "Ella, calm down. I don't plan to 'style my hair' and put on 'make up'. Actually…" she hesitated, "I was thinking if I could just skip the party and—"

"Oh no," Ella said strictly, shaking her head. "No, Max. We already had this conversation. You have to come. You don't have a choice."

Max groaned. "Ella—"

"No," Ella said again. "Max, I want all my friends to meet you."

"They'll meet me on Monday." Max argued. "We can wait—"

"No, we cannot," Ella said, glaring at her. "Max, you have to be here for the party. Plus, you have to see Dylan, he's—"

"NO," Max said, shaking her head. "No, no, no. I am not hooking up with anyone before I even start school."

"Oh come on, Max!" Ella jumped up and down excitedly. "You don't have to hook up with him right now. You can wait for a week or two. You know, just get to know him."

"No way, Ella," Max said. "I am seriously not interested in a relationship right now."

"Aw, come on, Max. Dylan is really hot!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Look at me and tell me if I give a damn, Ell."

Ella sighed. "Are you sure you're not lesbian, Max?"

"I've had boyfriends before," Max snapped.

"Do you mean Sam?" Ella asked. "Because you know he doesn't count."

"Why not?" Max asked. But before Ella could answer she hastily added, "You know what? I don't even want to know."

"Exactly," Ella said, grinning. "I'm telling you, Maximum; this party is going to be pretty eventful."

Max grumbled under her breath, returning to her TV.

"Get your ass off the couch," Ella ordered. "We have to get ready. I'll lend you one of my dresses."

"What?" Max asked, horrified. "NO! I'm not taking any of your dresses, Ella."

"Oh yeah," Ella said sarcastically, "Because you totally have a choice. Come on, get up."

"Don't do this to me." Max begged.

"Ha-ha," Ella muttered. "Stop wasting time. Get up."

Max sighed. There was no winning against Ella.


	3. Chapter 3

The part was in full swing. It was surprising how Ella had turned her absolutely normal house into a glam-fest. Loud music blared in the background, and the place was awfully crowded. Kids were roaming around with beer cans in their hands, dancing with each other in the most inappropriate of ways. A few guys had walked up to her and asked if she wanted to dance. Max just sat in one place, with her arms crossed, glaring at them till they got the message and walked away. She spoke only when Ella came at regular intervals with a bunch of friends, to introduce them to her. Majority seemed to be boys.

At one particular time, Ella, who was fed up of seeing Max sitting on the couch, came up to her and sat down.

"Max," she said, "why are you just sitting here? Why are you not dancing?"

"I don't have anyone to dance with." Max said.

"Liar," Ella said. "A hundred guys have asked you, I saw it myself. Are you waiting for Dylan?"

"I'm not waiting for anyone, Ella." Max sighed. "I just don't want to dance."

"Don't be such a buzz-kill, Max." Ella pleaded. "I listened to you and let you choose your own clothes, won't you listen to me and dance with someone now?"

"No."

"Fine," Ella said. "Be like that. You just wait till Dylan comes, you'll be up on your feet, asking him to dance with you."

"Even you don't believe that, Ell." Max grinned.

Ella rolled her eyes, and looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" Max asked curiously.

"Iggy," Ella muttered, scanning the room.

"Iggy—you mean that boy you have been bugging me about since the day I've come here?" Max asked. "Oh, I can't wait to see him! Where is he?"

"I don't know," Ella said. "I hope he comes. I think he will though, Fang will drag him here."

"Fang?" Max asked. "Who's that?"

"Iggy's best friend," Ella said. "He's hot too. Don't hit on him, though. Lissa will kill you. Lissa is his girlfriend."

"Why will I hit on Fang?" Max asked. "Why will I hit on anyone?"

"Whatever," Ella said. "You just wait here, and I'll let you know when Dylan comes."

"I'd rather you don't, really," Max said.

Ella asked her to shut up, and then walked away.

Max sighed. She'd rather sit through a lecture with Paul right now. She had been resisting the urge to tie her hair back into its usual knot. Max didn't have a death wish though. Ella would do her nut if she saw Max 'ruining any part of herself'.

_At least you saved yourself from looking like a goddamned fairy, _she told her herself.

"I'm so excited," Lissa said, as they walked up to the door of Ella's house. They could hear the loud music coming from inside. "Aren't you?" She looked really hot, not that it was anything new for her. She wore a short black dress; her long, straight red hair left open, hanging around her shoulders. She wore those huge high heels that made Fang wonder how she didn't fall straight on her ass every time she took a step forward.

"Yeah," Fang said, nodding. "I'm so excited."

"What about you, Iggy?" Lissa asked Iggy, who was walking behind them.

"Of course he's excited." Fang laughed. "Are you forgetting whose party it is?"

Lissa giggled, as Iggy muttered, "Fuck off, Fang."

As Fang was about to open the door, a hand collided with his. Looking around, he saw Dylan standing next to him. _Ah, shit, _he thought to himself. _Ella invited him too?_

"Oh hey, guys," Dylan said.

"Hey, Dylan!" Lissa said happily. Fang's arm automatically tightened around her waist.

"Hi," Iggy said, nodding.

Fang remained silent, and pushed open the door.

He could hardly see through the sea of people.

"Fang," Lissa said, wriggling out of his grip. "I'll see you later, I just saw Mandy."

She walked off.

"See?" Iggy asked, and Fang could hardly hear him over the music. "She left you alone."

"A miracle," Fang said, nodding. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Oh, I'm going to go look for Ella," Iggy said, grinning widely.

"You're ditching me?" Fang asked angrily.

"See you later, Fangster." Iggy said, walking away.

"Ah, hell," Fang muttered. He walked inside, and towards the table of food and drinks. He grabbed a glass of coke, and was about to drink it, when someone standing next to him said, "You might want to be careful with that."

Fang turned around to see a girl, just a head shorter than him, standing in front of him. She wore a short black dress and black tights with a short black jacket on top. She had brown eyes and long, dirty blonde hair. Fang stared at her. She was quite pretty. He'd never seen her before.

"Why?" he asked her.

"That's got a whole lot of vodka mixed in it."

"That just makes me want to drink it even more," Fang said. He looked at his glass for a second, and then downed it in one go.

The girl raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Fang asked. "You don't drink."

"Not really," she said. Without taking a plate, she picked up a nugget and popped it in her mouth.

"Not really," Fang repeated.

Max's eyes narrowed. "It's not like I never drink or anything—" she started, but then broke off. Right, like she needed to explain herself to someone she didn't even know.

"So why not drink this?" he asked her, offering her a glass.

Max stared at it. "No thanks, really." She said.

Fang grinned and nodded. "Oh no, I understand." He drank the coke-vodka himself.

"So," Fang said, "I've never seen you around here."

"Oh uh," Max said, still eyeing the line of glasses filled with coke, "I'm Ella's cousin. I'm only joining next Monday."

"Oh," Fang said. "You're her cousin?" Iggy was sure right about one thing. Ella's cousin was damn hot.

"That's what I just said." Max said. She suddenly grabbed a glass on the table and gulped it down in one shot. Fang smiled.

"I'm Fang," he said, extending one hand.

"Max," she said, shaking it.

So this was Fang. Ella was right, he was quite hot. He was pretty damn tall, with long, black and shaggy hair. He had sharp and square features, and tanned skin. His lips were thin and pink. He wore a black shirt with pants, the sleeves slightly rolled up.

Fang grabbed another glass, and downed it, a warm feeling spreading through him.

"This is good, isn't it?" he asked her.

Max hesitated, and then grabbed on glass too. She drank its contents, and nodded. "Good."

Soon, both Fang and Max had lost count of the number of glasses they had drunk.

"Lissa will be looking for me." Fang said, after had finished laughing at some lame joke.

"Who's Lissa?" Max asked.

"My girlfriend," Fang said.

"Oh." Max giggled, without any reason. Wow, she was drunk.

So was Fang. He nodded, moving a bit closer to Max. He could feel a numb feeling spreading through head. He felt a little disconnected from his actions and words.

"Hey, Fang!"

Fang turned around to see Dylan waving at them from across the room, standing next to Ella. He cursed mentally.

"Who is that?" Max asked.

"Dylan." Fang muttered.

"That's him?" she asked, sounding horrified.

Fang looked at her. "Yes."

"Shit," she muttered. "Can we go? Before he comes here? I know what Ella has done."

"What has she—?" Fang was about to ask, but Max dragged him by the hand up the stairs.

When they stopped, Fang found himself standing in a deserted corridor.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Max opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. They were standing much too close to each other. She tried to remember what Ella had said about him…Lissa…

"Whaaa?" she asked. She couldn't think anymore. A very, very tiny part at the back of her brain which was still somewhat in its senses told her to back away. Sure, he was effing hot, but she needed to get a grip on herself. She was not hooking up with anyone…

**Hooking **up? What the hell has she started thinking?

"I said—never mind." Fang said drunkenly. "Let's just not go back down."

"Hmmm," she muttered.

She stared at him. The first button if shirt was open. She wondered what would happen if she could just reach out and open another button…and then another…run her hand down his chest…

And without thinking, she suddenly reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Oops." She giggled. "I'm sorry."

Fang didn't say anything. She'd just kissed him. He ought to walk off. But he stayed there, rooted to the spot.

And then, he crushed her to him kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back colliding with the wall.

With some difficulty, she pulled away.

"Someone…will…see…" she gasped.

Fang simply kissed her, carrying her to the closest room. He bolted the door shut behind them. He set her down on the bed, lying on top of her. He kissed her neck and shoulders, his hands slipping inside her dress. She had his shirt off, her nails digging into his shoulder and back. He took off her jacket, and soon her dress was off too. She was moaning softly against his mouth, as his hands moved all around her body. She slipped her small hand inside his pants.

Fang pulled away. "You…"

"Just stop talking," she muttered, bringing his lips back to hers.

And he obeyed, kissing her harder and harder.

She was unbuckling his pants…his thumbs slipped inside her underwear…they were both moaning and groaning…

And soon, they were both lost in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Fang was aware of when he opened his eyes, was that he was not in his own bed, or his room. He sat up groggily and looked around. The second thing that struck him that he was under the covers…naked. And the third—there was a girl lying next to him in bed—and she was probably naked too.

His first thought—Lissa.

But this girl was definitely not Lissa. Her head was facing away from him, but he could see her hair and her bare back. Her hair was dirty blonde in colour. Lissa's hair was red.

He groaned softly, as the events of the previous night rushed back into his head.

He had just cheated on his girlfriend with a girl he hadn't known for even two minutes before he had…

"Shit," he whispered. He looked at the girl—Max—lying next to him.

He thought of waking her up. But that wasn't necessary, as she stirred in her sleep slowly, and turned around.

Fang sat still.

Her eyes opened, slightly unfocused. They fluttered close before snapping open again, and she sat up and looked around. When she saw Fang, she hastily covered her naked chest and opened her mouth to scream.

Fang attacked her and covered her mouth with his palm. The blanket fell off, revealing his member.

"SHHHHH!" he said. "Are you crazy? Someone will hear you!"

She let out a muffled response, and then suddenly bit his hand.

"Ow!" Fang said a bit too loudly. He removed his hand and glared at her. "What was that for?"

She looked down at his area, and then quickly back at his face again.

"What are you—I—you're—" Max stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked her, covering himself back up again.

"Vaguely," she said, still looking horrified. "All I remember is that I had too much to drink and then you—I—we—"

"Had sex, yeah," Fang said.

"Oh my God," Max groaned, covering her mouth. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god—I just—I just had sex with someone I barely know. And I'm not even legal yet…what if someone finds out?"

"It will be worse for me," Fang said. "I have a girlfriend."

She looked at Fang angrily. "Well, then you should have stopped! Oh god, this entire thing is your fault!"

"MINE?" he asked incredulously. "I was as drunk as you were. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Max said.

"Look—" Fang started, but froze when he heard a knock on the door.

"Max?" Ella's voice emanated from outside the door. "Max, are you okay? I heard someone shout…"

Max and Fang looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Uh…yeah," Max called out hastily. "I'm in here…I—uh, stubbed my toe." She invented wildly.

"Oh." Ella said. "Okay, come down quickly, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," Max said. "Uh…give me fifteen minutes!"

She turned to Fang, panic clear in her eyes.

"Look," she said, wrapping the blanket around her tightly, "we can discuss what happened later. Or even better, we should just forget about it and _never _talk about this ever again. But you need to leave right now—without Ella seeing you."

"Okay." Fang nodded, desperate to grab his clothes and jump down the window. "Okay, I go with the second one."

"Cool." Max nodded quickly. "Put on your clothes, quick."

Fang looked around. There were clothes scattered around the entire room. His boxers lay on the farthest end of the room.

"I…uh…"

Max rolled her eyes. "Oh come on," she said, "We've had sex. I've seen you naked."

"Look," Fang said, "I have a girlfriend. Despite the events of last night, I'm not really…uh, comfortable with you watching me naked."

Max rolled her eyes again. "Whatever," she said. "I'll cover my eyes. Now hurry up."

Xxx

Max slowly opened the door, and looked left and right. The corridor was deserted.

"Alright," she mumbled. "Fang, come out."

She slowly padded her way down the stairs, Fang following close behind.

"Max? Is that you?"

Max stopped mid-step, holding her breath. Fang bumped into her.

"Uh…yeah," she replied, and then smacked her forehead. Learn to shut your trap sometimes, Max!

She signaled at Fang to run back up as she heard Ella's approaching footsteps. Fang ran upstairs and hit behind the curtains just as Ella came around the corner.

"Did you hear that?" she asked curiously.

"Hear what?" Max asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I…never mind," Ella shook her head. "Anyway, where the hell did you go yesterday?"

"I…got really sleepy." Max said. "So I went to sleep early."

"You didn't get to—what was that?" she asked suddenly.

"What was what?" Max asked horrified.

"There," Ella said, pointing behind Max's shoulder. "Something moved…behind the curtains, there."

Max's heart rose to her throat. She grabbed Ella's shoulders and turned her around, so that Max was now facing the curtains, and Ella's back was to it.

"What?" Max asked. "I don't see anything. Uh—you were saying something?"

"I was saying that you didn't get to meet Dylan," Ella said. "You know, I had promised him I'd make you meet him."

Meanwhile, from behind, Fang's head popped from behind the curtain and signaled at Max.

_I need to GO. _He mouthed.

"Not now!" Max said aloud.

"Huh?" Ella asked, confused.

"Uh…not now," Max repeated. "I told you I didn't want to hook up right now…."

"And I told you that you didn't have to right now." Ella rolled her eyes. "You just had to meet him."

Fang glared at her Max angrily.

_Make her go!_

"Sorry," Max said, to both of them.

"It's okay," Ella smiled. "You'll see him in school."

"Right," Max said, "but I feel I should make it up to you. Come on, how about I…uh, make cookies for you?"

Ella stared at Max. Then she lightly touched her forehead with the back of her palm. "Are you okay? Do you have fever?"

Max laughed nervously, as Fang glared at her. "Uh…ha-ha…you're so funny!" she said, punching Ella's nose lightly. "Now why don't you go wait in the kitchen? I'll be right back."

"Okay," Ella said happily. She skipped to the kitchen.

Max stared at her retreating figure.

"Couldn't you make it faster?"

Max jumped her hand flying to her throat. Fang stood near her, leaning into her ear. She sighed.

"It was the best I could do, okay?" she said angrily. "Now leave!"

"Max?" Ella called out. "Are you coming?"

"YEAH!" Max called back. "Just a second." She turned to Fang. "GO!" she whispered.

Fang quickly ran towards the door, and left, shutting it quietly behind him.

Max breathed out a huge sigh, relief making her knees go weak and sank to the floor.

Xxx

When Fang finally got home, he headed straight for the shower. Nothing like a good hot bath to clear your head.

As water ran down his body, Fang thought of the events of the previous night.

So he had cheated on his girlfriend. He had actually cheated on his girlfriend. The thought set a pool of guilt bubbling through his stomach. How was he going to face Lissa on Monday? Would she find out, as soon as she saw his face?

How could he even do this? He was the most disgusting person on the face of this planet.

He closed his eyes, and Max flashed through his head. Fang may not have remembered the entire night, but the sex was still fresh. Max was pretty hot, and she was quite good at it, especially when she—

NO. No, he could not think like that. He was not the type to just go around sleeping with girls.

_Tomorrow,_ he told himself, _I'm going to tell Lissa everything. I'll go to meet here, and tell her every-damn-thing. _


End file.
